We'll Fight Together
by zeldaxlexi
Summary: Faith returns to LA, eager to visit Angel. But it's the day before the Apocalypse, and Angel needs some comforting.


*SET AFTER FAITH CAME TO LA TO FIGHT ANGELUS AND THE BEAST. TODAY IS THE DAY BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE*

Faith rolled her eyes and listened to the vampire's pleas. It was a waste of time, she was going to stake him either way. And she did just that.

"Annoying fuck." Faith walked out of the alley, using her honed senses to probe for any more demons/vamps/werewolves. Nothing.

Faith didn't know why she was in LA, but something drew her here. It was as if the place was where she was meant to be. It felt right, unlike stupid fucking Sunnydale. Buffy was living in dreamland with some guy in Italy. She faintly remembers the last time she was in LA. That beast dude and Angelus, and that annoying Connor kid. It was so long ago, she sometimes forgot completely about it. But she did promise to visit Angel, and that's what she was going to do.

After beating A LOT of demons, she finally got the information she needed. Angel now ran Wolfram and Hart. What the hell possessed him to possibly do that? She pushed pased the wide glass doors and immediately felt out of place.

Lawyers in business suits and hair pulled back into buns and hair potted on the side. Damn, it was worse than she imagined Hell. And here she was in a black leather jacket, tight leather pants and a really low cut tank top that shaped her breasts nicely.

She walked forward and immediately bumped into someone in a purple suit. She looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of Lorne, the empath demon. She smiled and sighed.

"Finally, somone I know." She said. Lorne looked nervous though. That wasn't good at all.

"Lorne? Come one, talk to me, Green." She put a hand on his shoulder and then looked around for Fred, Cordy, Gunn anyone!

"Faith, I need to get out of here. Angel needs me to do my part," he said and walked away. Definitely not good.

She walked up to the front desk and found that blonde vampire girl, Harmony, typing nervously away on the computer.

"Harmony?"  
>Harmony looked up, her eyes darting and she looked exhausted.<p>

"Yes?" She said, and her voice sounded heavy. Faith almost felt bad for her.

"Where's Angel, or hell even Cordy?"

Harmony continued to type, distracted. "Dead." She said. Faith's back arched and she glanced sharply at the blonde.

"Who's dead?" Faith snapped. Harmony jumped and looked at Faith.

"Cordelia. She's been dead for a while now. Ever since Jasmine."  
>Faith sighed, relieved. She thought Angel was dead! Cordelia, she wasn't as sad about.<p>

"Where's Angel?" Faith asked.

"Out. He'll be back soon. His office that's way." She pointed to a door and Faith nodded.

Faith opened the doors and walked slowly in. Weapons hung on the far wall and a TV on the opposite side. She felt someone behind her and immediately whirled around. Huh. Nobody was there.

"Spike, how many times do I have to tell you! I actually signed the paper that gave away my chance of being human, okay!" A voice shouted. The doors flew open and in came Angel and Spike. Wait, Spike was dead...

"Spike?" She blurted out. Spike and Angel turned around and both their eyes widened.

"Perfect bloody timing! Angel, with a slayed we can make it!" He grabbed Angel's shoulders, but Angel pushed him away, still looking at Faith.

"Faith..."

"Told ya I'd be back." She said and took a tiny step towards him.

"This isn't a good time." His voice was cold, and she didn't like it. She hated when Angel got that attitude with her.

Spike stepped between them and turned towards Faith. "An apocalypse is coming, and Mr. I Won't Call A Slayer wouldn't even pick up the phone to call Buffy and the bloody slayerettes, or even you. Especially you. But now, you're here!"  
>"Apocalypse? Are you serious?" Faith asked, looking at Angel for an answer.<p>

"Spike, would you leave please?" Angel asked. Spike gave him a look and walked out. Angel crossed his arms over his chest, and Faith took up the same position.

"I feel so happy, Angel that you called me to let me know." She said with loads of sarcasm. Angel briefly closed his eyes.

"Faith, I do not want you getting hurt. We're not surviving this, and we all know that. But we have a plan."

"Oh, what? Get yourself killed and then let the monsters and demons run all willy nilly? Let them chop off your heads and play ball with them? Or maybe they'll use your limbs as weapons and-" Faith babbled on and Angel cut her off.

"We have a plan, Faith!" He yelled. Harmony and Spike looked at them through the partially open door and Angel slammed it shut. He was angry, but she didn't give a shit. This was Angel. Her-no B's Angel. She wouldn't like it if she just let him die. Damn, Buffy ruined everything! That should be Faith calling Angel hers.

"We have a plan." He said again, not as strongly. Faith made a motion with her hands, signalling him to go on. "We're first going to take out a member of The Black Thorn one by one to weaken the demons, then meet each other at the alley. We're all going to then fight until our last breath."

"That's the shittiest plan ever." Faith said. Angel was about to speak again, but Faith put her hand up, cutting him off. "Here's what we do. We take out the Black Thorn today, instead of waiting until tomorrow. Then we fight to our last breath tomorrow. With my help, whether you like it or not."

"You're not fighting." He said. Faith hated how stubborn he was at times.

"Angel, you can't stop me. I'm a slayer, it's my duty. And Buffy wouldn't want me to just let you fight and die." Faith said, knowing Buffy would get him. He just nodded and stepped forward. Pulling Faith into a hug, she felt tears on her head.

"Angel?" She whispered. He was shaking, crying hard.  
>"I can't be as strong as they want me to be. If I make it through, I'll never be able to be human! What's the point of even fighting? I'm breaking apart and they don't even know it." He lifted tear filled eyes to Faith's and she felt her knees go weak. Angel was a nervous mess.<p>

Not knowing what else to do, she knelt down and placed a sweet and slow kiss on his lips. She could feel his shock and pain soon turn into pleasure as their lips moved in sync.

"We'll fight. We will not give up. We'll fight together." She whispered against Angel's lips.


End file.
